You Keep Me Going
by TheCoolestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: This takes place during Deathly Hallows, lots of missing moments between Ron and Hermione, and the tings leading up to them become Romione.
1. The Start if it All

The Start of it All

Hermione sat there in her room thinking, that's all she ever did now was think, think about what she had to do, what she needed to do. She had finally figured out a way to keep her parents safe while she went off with Harry and Ron. At they end of their sixth year they had all agreed to skip their seventh year and go find and destroy horcruxes. Usually Hermione wasn't one for skipping out on school but if she went back it wouldn't be the same. She could probably learn more just studying on her own than she would if she went back, besides she probably wouldn't even be there for very long. Once she would set foot on the grounds they would start questioning her as to where Harry was. But she wouldn't leave Ron and Harry to find them alone, to be perfectly honest she wasn't sure if they could do it with just the two of them, it felt cocky and proud to say but it they beak of her mind Hermione knew it was try.

Hermione turned towards her window as she heard an owl screech, she quickly got up and opened the window before Pig ran into it. She pulled it back and watched the bird circle her room before landing on her bed post like it always did.

"What have you got for me?" Hermione smiled at the bird. She walked over and took the letter from the bird's mouth; she smiled when she saw she had a letter from Ginny and from Ron. They used to send their letter's seperatly but after a while they just started to send them together, made it much easier on Pig. She found she had enjoyed writing to Ginny, since being friends with Ron and Harry, Hermione never had a chance to have any girl friends, but since Ginny had started hanging out with them more Hermione was happy to just have a friends to talk to about something other than school or Voldemort. Hermione opened up Ginny's letter first.

_Hermione_

_Ron just told me you guys aren't coming back to school, which I understand, I just wish you had told me sooner. I've been thinking of writing to Harry but I just can't, I don't know what to say, and part of me is worried he won't even respond to me, I hate saying that I miss him, but I do. I'm a little nervous about when he gets here, but I'm sure I'll push through as always. _

_Also, you should get here soon, Ron is going mad without you and Harry (Mostly you) not being here. And when you do come, be careful, mum knows you all are up to something, sadly Ron isn't good at keeps a strait face around our mother, so just watch out._

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled as she read through the letter one more time before walking over to her desk and pulling our her quill and parchment. She sat there for a few moments thinking about how to begin. Not much had been going on, most of their letters had been Hermione giving Ginny advise about Harry and Ginny giving Hermione a hard time about Ron. Hermione slowly dipped her quill in her inkbottle and began writing.

_Ginny_

_I'll be coming by soon, probably tomorrow, I hope you guys get this before I arrive, Pig isn't exactly the quickest owl there is. Anyway, its probably best that you haven't been writing to Harry, I know he's been having to put up with his family and he hasn't even been writing to me and Ron, but I'm sure he will be happy to see you. I know he was upset after ending it, I know he misses you. I can't wait to get to the Burrow, I am so sick of just sitting, my parents know somethings up as well, lucky for me they aren't as informed as your parents. And don't worry, I'll watch out for your mum. _

_See You Soon_

_Hermione_

As Hermione folded the letter there was a light knock at her door.

"Yes?" Hermione said over her shoulder, slowly Hermione's mother opened the door and smiled over at her.

"Lunch will be ready soon darling."

"Alright, I just need to write a letter."

"Okay, I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Thanks mum." Her mother smiled at her as slowly shut the door behind her. Hermione sat up and stretched her arms over her head and picked up Ron's letter, every time she received a letter from him she always got butterflies in her stomach before she would even read it. Just seeing her name written in his messy handwriting made her smile.

_Hermione_

_When are you getting here? I don't know how much more I can take of my mum alone. She has me already getting things ready for Bill and Fluer's wedding, I don't know which is worse, mum and Fluer hating each other, or mum and Fluer getting along. I swear, I don't know how much longer I can go on here without going completely loony. I hope everything with your parents goes all right, I wish there was someway I could help. Just get here soon all right._

_Ron_

"Hermione dear, lunch is ready." She heard her mother call out.

"Just a second mum." She yelled, Hermione went back over to her desk where she had been finishing writing a letter to Ron, he had been bugging her since she had gotten home about when she would be arriving at the Burrow and checking to make sure he was safe. It made Hermione smile when she thought about how worried Ron seemed about her, but then again, it made sense, she was Muggle-born and a close friend of Harry's, she wasn't sure she was in such a safe place at the moment. Hermione sat down and pulled out her parchment and quill.

_Ron_

_I should be getting there tomorrow; I just hope Pig gets there before I do (God sometimes I feel like I'm rewriting my letters that I send to you and Gunny).. My parents are starting to suspect something too, I hate saying this but it will be so much easier once I'm out of this house. I'll see you tomorrow, and do you have any idea when Harry will be getting there I haven't heard from him, but I'm sure Ginny is giving you plenty of grief about that. _

_With Love_

_Hermione_

The letter was a lot messier than her other letters but she didn't really have the time, Pig took long enough as it is to get letter too and from the Burrow and she didn't want to just show up at Ron's with out being expected. Hermione quickly folded up the letter and walked over to Ron's owl that was perched on her bedpost. When she reached Pig she handed him the letter and he quickly took the letter in his beak.

"You know were to go." She whispered. The bird gave a quickly hoot and then quickly flew out of her window. Hermione wished she had her own owl sometimes. She knew Pig wasn't the brightest bird so a lot of the time it would take a lot longer for her to receive Ron's letters. As she watched Pig disappeared into the distance, she closed the window to her bedroom.

She slowly turned and walked towards her door and then quickly made her way down the stairs. She glanced into the dining room and looked at both of her parents, they were both just sitting their eat like they didn't have a care in the world really. Hermione didn't want to leave her parents but she knew she had too. She had been doing nothing for the past few weeks but researching memory spells, she needed to get it right, she needed to keep her parents safe for the year, hopefully not any longer. Hermione took a deep breath and then walked calmly into the dinning room and took her usually stop between her mum and dad. Hermione quickly smiled at both of her parents before she started eating, she tried not to look at her parents but she could feel their eyes on her.

"Everything alright dear, you've been very quiet lately." Her mother said.

"Its nothing, I've just been tired, working on ummm things for school." She said still staring at her food.

"Oh." Her mother said simply. Hermione had now become used to the awkward meal time she had been having with her parents, she tried to say as little as possible, her parents could read her so easily so if she tried to lie to them they would know right away.

"Have you heard from Harry or Ron this summer?" Her father said.

"Umm Harry not, but I think he's just been busy with…with things and I've been writing to Ron pretty regularly." She said looking back and forth between her parents.

"Oh that's nice, what do you and Ron talk about?"

"Just stiff, nothing important." Hermione said quickly.

"Really?" Her mother said skeptically. "I thought you two were you know…"

"What?" Hermione said, she could feel her face turning bright read.

"Well, I thought you had a little crush on Ron." She said with a smile.

"Mum." Hermione groaned at her, sure she loved her parents but love advice what not thing she went to them for.

"Sorry, won't bring it up." Her mother said still smile.

"You always say that." She said in an irritated voice.

"Alright Hermione." Her father said in a raised voice. "What is going on? You have been acting strange since we picked you up? What is going on?"

"What? Nothing dad."

"Hermione, please dear you can tell us anything." Her mother said desperately. "Please talk to us, Ron's parents told us a little bit about whats happening, about…a war…about Harry, is that why you've been acting different?" Her mother looked at her with he classic 'concerned mother' look and with that Hermione just let it all out, she had already told her parents a lot but then she went and told them what their plan was, everything. What they had to do, everything Hermione had done research on, as she said everything she watched her parents faces turn from confused to shocked to completely terrified, Hermione was sure her mother was about to burst into tears, Hermione was about to herself. This wasn't how she wanted to do it, she wanted to do it while they were sleeping, it would have been easier than this.

After she had finished speaking she tried to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her parents looked at he, to shocked and confused to even speak.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as she stood up and pulled out her wand. "I didn't want to do this…this way." She said as she raised her wand.

"What are you doing?" Her mother said desperately.

"I need to keep you safe." She said as the tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione, no. What ever you're planning on doing, don't." Her mother said as she stood up and took a step closer towards her.

"No." Hermione said as she stepped away from her parents. "I have to."

"We'll stop you." Her father said standing up. Hermione let out a weak smile and stepped away.

"I'm sorry dad, but you know you couldn't." She said. Hermione closed her eyes tight so she didn't have to watch as her parents lives were whipped away right before her eyes.

**So as many of you know I ditched my other story that went on during their sixth year so I'm just picking it up now because, well I just can. I might come back to it later, who knows. Remember to review **


	2. Getting Harry

Getting Harry

It was starting to get dark by the time they were all ready to leave to go and pick up Harry. Mad-Eye took only a short time to explain the new plan, all that was left now was to fly over to Harry's and pick him up. Hermione knew that Harry would have a problem with the plan, seven Harrys, he would never be okay with it. Ginny had even tried to volunteer to go along but he parents wouldn't hear it and Hermione was glad she wasn't going. For one thing, Harry would go completely mad if she went, Hermione knew Ginny could handle herself but Harry didn't even want to think about Ginny being in any kind of danger. Everyone was able to pick who they were riding over with since none of them had changed yet, Mad-Eye said he would be pairing them up once they were ready to leave.

"Come on Hermione, you'll be fine." Ron said as he picked up a broom.

"I know, I'm just…you know I don't like flying." Hermione said as the walked over towards the others, Ron let out a small laugh and mounted the broom.

"It'll be fine, I won't let you fall, I promise." He said holding his hand out to her, Hermione felt herself blush as she took his hand and swung his leg over the broom and stood there looking around at the others. Everyone else appeared to be ready to head out.

"Everyone stay close!" Moody called out. "Ready!" Hermione felt Ron lead over and tightly grip his broom.

"Hang on." He whistpered, Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and let her head rest on his back.

"Go!" Then one by one, they all took off and all zoomed upward into the night sky. Hermione clung to Ron even tighter and kept her eyes tightly shut. She could feel the wind throwing her hair everywhere, she now wished she had pulled it back before they had taken off. Hermione only knew she was happy she was flying with Ron, she would have felt a little uncomfortable clinging to Lupin or Mr. Weasely besides having Ron in front of her kept her a little warmer. After a while her arms started to ach from holding onto Ron so tightly so she slowly loosened her grip and lifted her head up.

The cool air on her face was almost refreshing; looking over the top of Ron's head she could see the lights coming from London. The only flew over it for about five minutes but the view was absolutely beautiful. As she looked over the side she felt herself slightly lose her balance causing her to pull herself closer to Ron as if he was the one thing keeping her from falling. She thought she heard him snicker as she rested her head back onto his back, but now she wasn't closing her eyes. She watched them fly through the clouds and then she started to notice they were getting closer and closer to the ground. They must be arriving soon, Hermione sat up again to see the neihboorhood Harry had lived in for the past seventeen years. The quickly approached Harry's street and then the next thing Hermione knew they were hovering over the pavement. Ron slowly lowered the broom and then Hermione felt her feet touch the ground.

Hermione quickly let go of Ron and swung her leg over the broom, she looked up at Ron and noticed that his ears had turned bright red causing herself to blush, she smiled up at him before turning away to join the others he began to make their way up to Harry's front door. Mad-Eye was in the front and Ron and Hermione made their way behind him, Mad-Eye knocked on the door with his staff and the Harry quickly opened the door letting them all in. Hermione smiled and quickly hugged Harry as she walked through the door. She walked inside the house and turned and watched everyone else walk inside. Ron smiled at Harry and clapped Harry on the back and then went over to stand next to her. Hagrid bent down to walk through the door after them.

"All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?" Hagrid said.

"Defiantly," Harry said looking around at everyone who was slowly making there way into his house. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!" He said.

"Change of plans." Mad-Eye said as he carried in the two large bags of supplies. "Lets get undercover before we talk you though it." Harry looked up at Mad-eye and then lead them all into the kitchen, everyone found a place to stand, sit or lean waiting for this plan to take effect. Hermione and Ron both stood next to each other leaning against the island in his Aunt's kitchen.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" He called out.

"He can get along without me for one night, you're more important." He said to Harry.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks said from her spot on the washing machine, she held up her left hand, he face beaming with happiness.

"You got married?" Harry yelled looking back and forth between Tonks and Lupin. Hermione's eyes looked up at Ron and found that he was looking down at her too, they both smiled at each other and looked back over at Harry who looked so happy for Tonks and Lupin.

"Sorry you couldn't be there, Harry." Lupin said stepping closer to Tonks. "It was very quiet."

"That's brilliant, congrat—"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for the cozy catch-up later!" Mad-eye said, silence immediately fell among them, everyone's eyes fixed on Mad-eye. Moody dropped his bags and looked over towards Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an impressionable offence to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey ere, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing that you're your mother's charm already does that. What he's really done is stop you from getting out of here safely." Moody looked down at Harry as if to make sure he was absorbing everything he was saying. "Second problem: you're underage, which means you've still got the trace on you." Harry looked up at him with a confused look.

"I don't—"

"The trace. The trace! The charm that detects magical activity around under-seveneens, the way the Ministry find out about under-age magic! If you or anyone around you, cast a spell to get you out of here the Death Eaters will know." Mad-Eye was starting to sound a little impacient.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry said looking around at everyone. Hermione knew Harry was going to hate this plan but really there was no other way. Moody went on to explain the only way out was to fly, Hermione could see already Harry felt uneasy about this, she looked up at Ron and gave him a look that said _He isn't going to like this._ Ron looked down at her and nodded then looked back over at Moody and Harry. Then Moody told Harry the part of the plan that made Harry's mouth drop. Seven Potter's. Harry looked around at everyone standing in his kitchen and the back at Moody.

"No! No way!"

"Told you he'd take it like this." Hermione said, she knew no matter what any of them said or did Harry would never be okay with this plan, even when they went through it, he would still hate the idea of all of them pretending to be him.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives—!"

"—because it's the first time for a lot of us." Ron said, Hermione glanced up at him with a small smile.

"Well none of us really fancy it Harry." Fred said. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky scrwny gits forever." Hermione bent her head down trying to refrain from laughing, when she looked back up she could see Harry was not amused.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." Hermione sighed, there were thirteen of them and only one of him, which George quickly pointed out for Harry. Hermione didn't want it to come to them holding Harry down while they pulled out a few hairs off his head but knowing Harry it might actually come to that.

"So, Potter—some hair if you please." Moody said, Harry looked over in Ron's direction with a sad, 'please don't make me do this' sort of look. "Now!" Moody shouted at Harry. Everyone watch Harry as he reached to the top of his head and pulled out a few hairs and placed them into Moody's flask of potion. Hermione was a little nervous about using the Poly Juice Potion since the last time she had accidentally used cat hair instead. "Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please."

Hermione, Ron, Fluer, Fred and George all walked over to the sink, Hagird grabbed Mundungus and almost threw him over with the rest of them. Moody pulled out six small cups and handed one to each of them and then poured some of the potion into each. Hermione looked down at her own cup and looked at the muddy liquid she was about to drink. She looked down the row of people and then back at Moody.

"All together then." He said. Hermione quickly shut her eyes and downed the potion without thinking, it tasted awful, she felt her face pinch up at the potion went down her throat, then she felt herself starting to change. She felt her legs getting longer and she looked down to see her hair was getting shorter. Hermione couldn't see what was happening to her but she felt like some bubbles were popping all over her face, it wasn't painful it just felt…odd. Hermione looked back down the line but instead of seeing Ron, Fluer, Fred, George and Mundungus she saw five Harry's standing in a row. Moody through some clothes and them and they all started to change into the same clothes. Ron took of her shirt quickly and looked down at his chest.

"I knew Ginny was lying about the tattoo." Ron said mostly to himself. Hermione looked back down at the ground and back away from the others and quickly change, sure it wasn't herself but she still felt a little uncomfortable. It was difficult to take off her jeans since her legs were not only longer but a little wider. Once she was finally changed she picked up her pair of glasses and stuck them on.

"Harry, you eye sight really is awful." Hermione said as she looked around the room. She looked around at the others Harry and saw they were also trying to get as comfortable as they could with their new bodies. After they were all changed they each picked up a small runt sack and an owl cage with a fake snowy white owl. Once they were all set up Moody began reminding everyone who was with who, Hermione wished she could ride with Ron again but it would look odd if two Harry's were riding together on one broom. She was happy that she wouldn't be on a broom this time. Hermione smiled over at Kingsley and walked over towards him and his thestral. Hermione looked over at Ron who didn't look two happy he was riding with Tonks. She smiled over at him and he walked over towards her as Tonks went over to talk to Lupin for a few moments. It was weird seeing Ron as Harry, but she could still tell it was in fact Ron, the way he held himself, the way he walked.

"How's it feel to be Harry?" Ron asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm, odd." Was all she could say. "But it's only for an hour which is good."

"Yah, I'm glad I have great eye sight, I would hate to have to wear glasses all the time, they just get in the way."

"I don't know." Hermione said taking them off and took around. "They aren't too bad." She said as she put them back on. The two of them stood there for a few moments in silence just looking at each other, Hermione felt herself start to feel very nervous, not because sometime talking to Ron made her nervous, but the fact that something might happened Ron.

"Ron! Come on." Tonks called out. Ron sighed and squinted his eyes shut.

"I'll see you at home." Ron said to her.

"Yah." Hermione said nervously, she looked as Ron turned and walked around and walked over towards Tonks who looked more than ready to get going. She wanted to quickly run over and hug him before they had to be off but something held her back, she took one last look over at Ron before she turned towards Kingsley. He lifted her up and placed her on the theresal and then climbed on after. Hermione wrapped one of her arms around the thresal's the other she gripped her arms tightly. She looked around at everyone else who appeared to be ready to take off, she thought Harry looked a little funny, sitting on the tiny side car next to Hagrid.

"Good luck, everyone," Moody shouted. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. One the count of three. One…two…three!" Hermione felt the wings of the thresal start to flap and then slowly the left the round and began soaring into the sky. She looked down as the houses grew smaller and smaller, she looked around at the other flying around her, she didn't see Harry and she assumed it was a little bit behind her. Then out of no where thirty or so hooded figures circled around them, Hermione held up her wand and kept her eyes open. She saw a bright flash of green light buzz right past her ear, she turned and saw a hooded figure fly towards them.

"Stupefy!" Her spell hit the Death Eater right in the chest, but then several more took its place. Five more Death Eaters continued to follow her and Kingsely through the air, Hermione turned around and raised her wand. "Immobulus." Hermione yelled, the spell didn't hit any of them but it did disorient them and caused them to almost run into one another. Hermione continued to cover those that were following them while Kingsley tried to get as many on the right and left of them.

"Look out." Hermione heard Kingsley yell. She turned to her left and saw a Death Eater zooming right at her. Hermione turned and pointed her wand right at him.

"Stupefy." The Death Eater was hit square in the face, Hermione turned away but she knew the Death Eater was knocked off his broom and was now just falling. Hermione saw many of the Order members being tailed by even more Death Eaters than she and Kingsley were left to deal with but she didn't see Harry anywhere which probably meant he was clear of the fighting going on. Hermione continued to look back and forth when she saw something flying closer and closer towards them, it was a person and they appeared to be followed by black smoke, then she saw it. His red eyes. Voldemort. Hermione felt her stomach drop as he quickly began to catch up to them, then suddenly, he turned and he was gone. The thresal picked up speed and began flying towards their Portkey, which was just at Kingsley house. As they continued to fly, most of the Death Eaters stopped following them. Once then arrived they landed in the back yard of Kinsley's house, once they landed a women ran outside and through her arms around him.

"Oh thank god." She whispered, she looked up at him then looked down at Hermione quickly hugged her as well.

"Is it ready?" He quickly asked her.

"Yes, its in the living room." She said as the three of them made their way into the house. The walked in and there was a glowing coat hanger in the middle of the coffee table.

"I'll be back soon." Kingsley said to the women, she quickly hugged him quickly. She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Ready?" Kingsley asked her, Hermione nodded and looked down at the portkey. "One…two….three." The two of them quickly took hold of the portkey, Hermione felt her feet leave the ground and everything began to spin, everything around Hermione looked very chaotic. "Let go!" Kingsley yelled. Hermione shut her eyes and felt herself falling towards the ground, she hit the ground hard, she rubbed the back of her head and noticed she had her big brown bushy hair again. She let out a sigh of relief that she was now back to normal, Hermione looked behind her and saw Kingsley walking over towards her.

Hermione waited for him to reach her before heading towards the Burrow, the door was already open and she could hear people talking inside. The two of them quickly walked in, the first person she saw was Harry, the real Harry, she ran over to Harry and flung her arms around him, she breathed a sigh of relief as felt Harry hug her back. As Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder she heard Kingsely question Lupin. Hermione quickly broke away from Harry and turned to look at the two of them and way happy to see both of them lower their wands. Then she watched as he turned and pointed his wand at Harry.

"It's him, I've checked." Lupin said quickly.

"All right!" Kingsley said as he put his wand back into his robes. "But somebody betrayed us they knew it was tonight."

"So it seems, but I guess they didn't expect there would be seven Harry's." Lupin said.

"Small comfort. Who else is back?" He said looking over at Lupin.

"Only Hagird, Harry, George and me," Hermione felt her whole body go numb, where was Ron, why wasn't he back yet? Hermione stood there not really paying attention to the conversation going on around her, Kingsley just continued to explain to Remus what had happened to them on the way over.

"But what happened to you Remus? Where's George?"

"He's lost an ear." Lupin said.

"Lost an—" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Snape's work." Lupin said gravely.

"Snape?" You don't say—" Harry said in an almost I-told-you-so voice.

"He lost a lot of blood during the chase. Sectumsepra was always a specialty of Snape's. I wish I could say I'd pay him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom." The four of them sat there silently, but Hermione could tell they were all thinking the same thing. Where were the others, Hermione's mind kept going to the darkest places but she tried desperately not to. _He's going to be all right, they're all going to be all right. _She kept repeating to herself.

"Harry, give us a hand." Hagrid said breaking the silence, Hermione watched Harry go over and help him through the door and walk into the kitchen where she assumed George was. Hermione paced around the room trying to occupy her mind with something else so she jumped to the first thing that came to her: books. What books would she need to bring along on their journey, then she heard the sound of voices from outside, she ran out to see who it was. It was Fred and Mr. Weasely. Once the saw Hermione outside they jogged over towards her.

"Hermione, who's back?" Mr. Weasely quickly asked her.

"Me, Kingsley, Lupin, Hagird, Harry, and…and George." Hermione didn't mean for her voice to break but it did all the same. Hermione watched as Fred's face suddenly looked extremely worried.

"Where's George?" Fred said quickly.

"In the kitchen…he's—" Before Hermione could even finish Fred ran past her and into the house, Mr. Weasely quickly glanced at Hermione before quickly making his way into the house as well. She turned back and looked up at the sky waiting to see something, she wasn't really sure where to look but she was hoping she would see a head of bright red hair flying towards her. Hermione turned around at the sound of footsteps and saw Lupin walking over towards her. She hadn't even thought about what Lupin might be feeling right now, Tonks, his wife was also missing. The two of them nodded at each other before staring back up into the night sky, Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, she could feel her whole body shaking but not from the cold.

"They'll be okay, Hermione." Lupin said, his voice sounded shaky. Hermione wasn't sure he even believed his own words, she look a step closer to Lupin so that their shoulders were touching. Hermione heard footsteps walking towards them but this time she didn't turn to see who it was, but without even looking she knew it was Hagrid. Standing between the two of them made her feel a little better than she had before but the thought of something happening to Ron would not leave her mind. The longer she stood there, images began flashing into her mind, Ron getting his, falling off his broom…_NO. _Hermione tightly shut her eyes and stared at the ground for a few moments trying to keep those horrible thoughts at bay, then suddenly a broom materialized above them a shot towards the ground.

"Its them!" Hermione cried out, she felt her entire body start to shake as Ron stood up and started walking towards her. Ron looked over at her with a dazed expression on his face, she slowly started to make her way over towards him.

"You're okay." He said quietly, still staggering towards Hermione before she quickly ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him being slightly hesitant before placing his own arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I though—I though—" She didn't even want to finish saying what she had thought happened to Ron.

" 'M all right." Ron said as he tightened his arms around her. " 'M fine." Hermione took several deep soothing breaths as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron was great." Hermione heard Tonks say. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom—"

"You did?" Hermione said looking up into Ron's eyes, still keeping her arms around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said a little sadly as he broke away from her. Hermione let her arms fall back to her sides as he walked over towards the rest of them. "Are we the last back?" He said looking around at everyone.

"No, we're still waiting for Bill and Fluer and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay." Ginny quickly ran back into the house leaving the rest of them to recount their own stories once again. After Kingsley left for Downing Street Mr. and Mrs. Weasely ran outside and tightly hugged Ron before thanking Lupin and Tonks. Bill and Fluer also arrived shortly after, they were unhurt but the news they carried left everyone speechless. Mad-Eye was dead. Dead, but how, he was Mad-Eye. Hermione had always seen him as indestructible; she couldn't believe he had been killed. Hermione looked around at all of them, everyone was wearing the same weary and almost scared expression on their face. Hermione felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she fought to hold them back, but a few still escaped nonetheless. She jumped a little when she felt someone place an arm on her shoulder, when she looked up she was happy to see it was Ron standing by her side. He glanced down at her before looking back down at the ground, Hermione looked up at the night sky was thankful that the man standing next to her and returned safely.


	3. Preparations

Preparations

Hermione had a difficult time falling asleep that night, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Mad-Eye was gone hung over the entire house. Hermione laid down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling of Ginny's bedroom, Ginny had appeared to have fallen asleep right away, which wasn't too surprising. She knew Ginny had been very stressed out about the whole seven Potters plan, but Hermione could tell Ginny was much more at ease now that Harry was here. The two of them had stayed up for about an hour just talking, Ginny would vent about Harry and make little jabs about Hermione and Ron which at this point Hermione didn't even try to deny anything. She would just smile at the ground, shaking her head at Ginny. Hermione also told Ginny the full story about what had happened with her parents, when she had first arrived Ginny had asked her but she hadn't really been up to talking about it.

"So, the ummm memory charm…it worked?" Ginny asked her nervously.

"Yah, I mean, I asked Kingsley to go check the old house, just to make sure they're all moved out by now." Hermione said, hugging her knees in towards her chest. She was pretty sure the house would be gone in a couple of days, or once Hermione didn't show up at Hogwarts. Ginny looked down at her lap as she brushed some of her long hair behind her ear, the two of them sat in silence for a few moments, neither one really knew what to say. Ginny sighed and lay back down onto her bed, leaving her legs still bent at her knees.

"When are you guys leaving?" She asked flatly, Hermione sighed and spread out her legs on the bed that Mrs. Weasely had made up for her.

"We aren't sure yet." She said.

"Really? Well you must have some idea." Ginny said as she rolled over onto her stomach and looked at Hermione. She really didn't want to talk about their plan, Hermione wasn't even really sure what it was yet. She hadn't really gotten and chance to talk to the boys yet and trying to make plans through letters wasn't really safe to do anymore.

"Do you mind skipping over the subject?" Hermione glancing up at Ginny, who looked a little frustrated with her.

"Fine, just be careful with mum." Ginny said as she started to get under her covers.

"Why? I mean she can't really stop us from leaving." Hermione said.

"No, but she will try and delay you as much as she can so just watch out, I'm not really sure what she'll do. Well, goodnight Hermione." Ginny said as she turned away from her. Hermione sat there for a few moments before picking up her wand and turning out the light, she pulled back her covers and started to settle in when—

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione quickly sat up strait and looked over at Ginny.

"What?" She said.

"Harry's birthday! I was going to ask you early but I completely forgot, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked her,

"Ummm, do you mind talking about this in the morning." Hermione said before letting out a big yawn. Ginny sat there for a moment as if she had suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Right, yah, sorry. I'm just—"

"Its fine. Good night Ginny." Hermione said as she lay back down and closed her eyes. It wasn't falling asleep that was difficult, it was staying asleep that was the issue. Nightmares about Ron getting hit by a Death Eater and falling off his broom, Volemort finding them and killing Ron and Harry. This was one of the worst nightmares of the night, it would have been different if the Voldemort in her dream had killed her to but he didn't, he just left her there with her two best friends dead. Finally, after a terrible night sleep, Hermione saw the sun shining in through Ginny's window, she slowly sat up and saw Ginny was still sleeping. Hermione knew she wouldn't be up for a while so she decided it would be pointless to try and go back to sleep now, so she might as well just get ready for the day ahead.

Hermione quietly walked over to her bag and pulled out a new change of clothes, two towels and a hairbrush. Then she quickly made her way towards the bathroom. Hermione slowly opened the door and poked her head out to see if there was any movement going on in the house, after standing there for a few moments she was ashured that everyone in the Burrow was still probably asleep. Hermione slowly shut the door to Ginny's room and then quietly made her way towards the bathroom. She went over and placed her hand on the doorknob but when she tried to open it, she saw it was locked. She tried again turning it when a voice from the other side said—

"Keep your trousers on, I'll be out in a sec." Ron said crossly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone was up yet." Hermione said.

"Hermi—" Then it sounded like something had fallen and then the sound of glass breaking.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione said pressing her ear against the door.

"Ummm, yah, I'm just—I'll be out in a minute." He said, Hermione could here him scurrying around on the other side, she then thought it might be better if she were just to wait for him in Ginny's room. As she turned to walk away she heard the door open. "All yours." Hermione turned and saw Ron standing there with one hand motioning towards the bathroom.

"Thanks." Hermione said nervously as she walked towards him, when she looked up at his face, she could tell he got just about as much sleep as she did, maybe less.

"Bad night sleep?" The both said at the same time, the two of them awkwardly laughed then Ron gestered towards her, as if telling her to speak first.

"I just had a hard time staying asleep…nightmares you know?" She said looking down at her clothes and towel she was hugging to her chest.

"Yah, me too. Its just everything that happened yesterday—"

"Yah…I just don't want to believe it." Hermione said glancing up at Ron, she shifted her weight a little bit before finally speaking. "Well I should probably—" She said slowly stepping into the bathroom.

"Yah, well I'll see you…around." Ron said as he turned and walked away from her, Hermione watched him walk down the hallway and up the stairs to his room before shutting the door behind her. She set her things on the sink and turned on the shower. She didn't have to worry about taking a quick shower since no one was awake yet, the warm water felt refreshing as it washed over her. Once she was finished she quickly stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself and then wrapped up her hair up. The room was musty since she had taken a shower so she walked over to the small window and opened it bringing in to cool morning air. She walked back over towards the sink were her clothes were and pulled out a small dress she would often wear around her house at night. After she dried herself off she quickly changed and hung out one of her towels to dry. Hermione leaned over and shook her hair out and used her towel to dry it but a bit. She grabbed her brush and walked in front of the mirror and started brushing out her hair, she thought about pushing it back but she decided to leave it down for the day. She picked up her other towel and hung it with her other one before walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway, she could hear some people starting to walk around and getting ready for the day. She quickly walked into Ginny's room and saw she was already up and getting ready.

"Oh, good morning." Hermione said as she shut the door behind her.

"You got a shower already?" Ginny said once she saw Hermione's damp hair.

"Yah, no one was up and I couldn't sleep." She said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out some different clothes.

"Was it free when you left?"

"Yah, but I think—" Hermione looked up and watched Ginny quickly grabbed her things and run out of the room without shutting the door.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hermione heard someone call out.

"You watch it." Ginny said followed by a load slam. Hermione peered over towards the open door and watched as George quickly walked past, he stopped and smiled at her but before Hermione could even say good morning he had walked past the room. She stood up and shut the door then made her way back towards her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain purple tank top. She picked up her watch and saw it was about 8:30am, which mean Mrs. Weasely would be getting breakfast ready. Once she changed she grabbed her small beaded bag and walked downstairs. As she made her way downstairs she could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. She walked down into the dinning room and saw everyone but Ginny was all sitting down waiting for Mrs. Weasely to bring out food, Hermione looked around for an empty chair and saw one between Ron and Harry, as she made her way over Mrs. Weasely walked out of the kitchen with several plates of food following her.

"Oh! Hermione dear, why don't you sit over her next to George." She said gesturing towards the empty chair between George and Mr. Weasely.

"Oh, its fine, I can just—"

"Sit over here dear." She said in a demanding voice, it was a little frightening seeing that Mrs. Weasely was still smiling at her. Hermione knew it was best not to argue; she looked over at Ron and Harry and then walked over towards the empty chair at the other end of the table. The events of yesterday was all anyone could really think about. Most of the talking that was going was between Fleur and Mrs. Weasely who were starting to discuss wedding plans.

Everyone seemed to finish breakfast pretty quickly, once everyone was done everyone began to help clear the table, Hermione tried to help but Mrs. Weasely just told her she didn't need her help since she had Fleur. As Hermione walked out of the kitchen she saw Ron and Harry standing at the base of the stairs. She quickly walked over towards them stood between them, once they saw she had joined them they turned and the three of them made their way to Ron's room.

After climbing up the many flights of stairs they finally reached Ron's room. It looked the same as it aways has, Hermione remembered being completely appaled at how messy Ron's room was. She was used to having her room neat and clean,

"Hermione have you—" Harry was suddenly cut off when the door to Ron's room burst open and Mrs. Weasely stuck her head in and looked at the three of them suspiciously.

"I need you three to come and help down stairs." She said, the three of them looked at her waiting for her to leave and head back downstairs but it appeared she would be waiting for them to go out first. Hermione's eyes met Ron's and he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his mum. The three of them stood up at the same time and began to make their way down stairs. As Hermione walked out Mrs. Weasely grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What did you want—"

"Oh I'll find some chores for you to do, but I just wanted to ask dear, I know it's a little early but will your parents be meet us in Diagon Alley to get your things this year?"

"I…ummmm" Hermione tried not to look at Mrs. Weasely, she felt terrible about having to keep so much from her. "I haven't asked them yet." She said flatly, she knew how unconvincing she sounded but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Oh I could just send them an owl—"

"No!" Hermione said loudly, Mrs. Weasely looked a little taken back, Hermione quickly tried to compose herself and continued. "They're in France, for a holiday, not sure when they will be back."

"Well, do you know where they're staying?" She said her.

"Nope." Hermione said quickly, Mrs. Weasely looked her up and down, it was obvious Hermione was lying but she could tell Mrs. Weasely wasn't going to press on the subject any more, for now anyway. She smiled down at Hermione and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Come one, I have some cleaning you and Ginny can start on. We'll be having some wedding guest arriving in a few days to say, want to make sure everything looks presentable." She said as she walked past Hermione and headed down the stairs, she stood there for a few moments and then quickly hurried after her.

The next several days went on somewhat like this, if Mrs. Weasley found Hermione with either one of the boys she would quickly break them up and send off to do chores, Hermione was able to do some research on her own but they still needed to plan some things out, and she knew Harry and Ron wanted an update on what she had been reading up on. There wasn't too much they could do now. It was odd, not all of them being on the same page, it used to be so easy for them to just sit around and bounce ideas off each other but with Mrs. Weasely breathing down their necks it was a little difficult. It was easy for Harry and Ron to be alone together, one because they were sharing and room and two because Mrs. Weasely didn't mind as much that they spent some time together.

Hermione had been spending most of her time with Ginny, she didn't really mind too much, it was just odd staying under the same roof as her two best friends and she was hardly seeing them at all during the day. Mrs. Weasly also kept trying to press Hermione for more and more information, it was hard for her to lie to her and it was even harder for her to avoid her all together. There were some rare occasions where Hermione would get some time alone with Ron and Harry, it would only be for about fifteen minutes or so but it was better than nothing. There were about four more days until the wedding and Hermione was sitting outside in the backyard looking up at the clouds, she had finished the list of chores that she and Ginny had been given and she was waiting for Mrs. Weasely to call them to dinner.

"Hey." Hermione turned to see Ron walking towards her, once he reached her he also took a seat next to her. "How's your day been?" He asked her.

"Same as it has been for the past few days."

"Mum been bugging you as well?"

"Yah, more and more everyday." She said drawing her knees in towards her chest.

"I know, I've been lucky though, dad seems to find us just in time before she gets too crazy." He said.

"Your dad knows then?" She said looking up at Ron.

"Yah, he's not happy about it but he knows no matter what he does he won't be able to stop us from leaving. Plus he…he helped me with a sort of plan I have, if they come 'round looking for me when I don't show up at school."

"And what plan is that?"

"I'll show you later." He whispered.

"When? I mean we've been here for about four days and I've hardly had a chance to sit and talk to you…and Harry." She added quickly.

"I know." Ron said glumly. "But once we leave we'll probably get sick of each other." He laughed nervously, they both grew very quiet just staring out across the field.

"I'm scared Ron." She said. "I'm terrified that...that this plan, isn't going to work." She said pulling her knees in closer towards her chest and resting her chin on them. Ron scooted a few inches closer to her.

"It's gonna be okay." He said.

"How do you know?" Ron let out a sigh a looked down at her.

"Cause we've got you." He said with a smile, instead of turning away to hide her bright red face she sat there and gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't be able to do it all by myself." She said turning her gaze back to the field.

"Well Harry yah, but I think you two could get on without me." Hermione's mouth dropped open and looked up at him.

"Ron, of course we—"

"Ron! Hermione!" The two of them turned and saw Mrs. Weasely quickly walking towards them. "Come inside, dinner is ready." Hermione heard Ron give a groan before standing up, he waited for Hermione to get up as well before they followed Mrs. Weasely into the house. Once in the house Ron took a seat next to Harry while Hermione took a seat next to Ginny across from Harry and Ron, Mrs. Weasely was become much more lenient about where everyone sat at dinner, she probably figured the three of them couldn't get much planning done with her eyes on them.

"So what are you getting Harry?" Ginny whisper to her.

"Wha—oh." She glanced over at Ron and Harry to make sure they weren't paying attention. "Just a Sneakoscope. Not much, I mean is his seventeenth, what about you?" When Hermione asked Ginny turned bright red and quickly glanced over his Harry's direction.

"I have an idea, I'll talk to you about it later." She said quickly before she resumes eating her dinner.

Once everyone was done with dinner Hermione stayed to help Fleur, Mrs. Weasely and Ginny clear the table while everyone else went into the living room or up to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny usually kept quiet during this while Fleur and Mrs. Weasely continued to talk about wedding plans. She had talk to Ron earlier and they knew it would probably be best to stay till the wedding, it would be nice to just leave right after Harry turned seventeen but Hermione knew a part of Ron wanted to go, it was his brother that was getting married after all. She knew Harry would be annoyed but she didn't mind it too much. When they finished she and Ginny went to join the others in the living room.

Ron and Charlie we playing a game of wizards chess while Harry and Fred sat and watched, Hermione wasn't too surprised when she saw Ron was winning.

"I'm going to head up early." Ginny said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"All right, no need to broadcast it." Ron said looking up from the chess game. Ginny made a face at him before turning and heading up the stairs, and Harry's followed her until she was out of the room. Hermione walked over to one of the chairs in the room closest to the four boys, when she sat down Ron cried out:

"Check mate." He said with a giant grin on his face.

"Why am I surprised?" His brother said throwing his arms in the air. She slowly stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "See you all in the morning." He said before leaving the room.

"Well?" Ron said looking around at those in the room. "Anyone up for one more game?" He said.

"No." Harry and Fred said in unison. Ron frowned at the two of them and then looked over at her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, no, you know I'm not very good." She said.

"Yep. I know." He said crossing his arms. Hermione sat back and rolled her eyes at him. Just then Mrs. Weasely walked into the room.

"Off to bed you four." She said. "There's a lot of work to get done tomorrow so rest up." The four of them slowly stood up and began to make their way upstairs. "Hold on Ronald, I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Hermione turned to look at Ron and he gave her a please-don't-leave-me-look, Hermione shrugged and turned to follow Harry.

"Has she been bothering you too?" He asked her.

"Yah." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Ron told me, sorry." He said as they reached Ginny's door, Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the door, like he was debating whether or not he should go in. "How's Ginny? I…I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to her."

"She's good, worried about yo—us, but she's good."

"We should try and get things done early tomorrow." Harry said in a hushed voice. "Give us a chance to talk things over."

"Yah, I feel like we can't talk about…anything in this house. I'm just waiting for Mrs. Weasely to run out of chores for us."

"Yah, I think Ron's check the garden for noms twenty times in the past two days."

"Mum, I don't have anything else to say!" Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron walking up the stairs with his back towards them, when he turned around he was appeared a little surprised to see them standing there, he quickly looked back down the stairs and then walked towards them. "We better get upstairs Harry, mums on the warpath down there."

"Right, see you in the morning Hermione." Harry said as he turned his back towards her.

"Yah, see ya." Ron mumbled before following Harry up the stairs.

"Night." She called after Harry and Ron as he went up the stairs. Hermione turned and opened Ginny's door as quietly as she could, she sort of expected Ginny to still be awake but the room was dark when she walked inside. Hermione pulled out her want giving herself some light from her wand, she quickly walked over to her beaded bag and changed into her pajamas. It was still a bit early but Hermione could feel sleep tugging at her eyelids as she slowly pulled the covers over her, she needed to get to sleep tonight because she had a feeling it would going to be a long next couple of days.

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, and sorry about my spelling and grammar, I know I won't be able to catch everything but thanks for putting up with it. Remember to review!**


End file.
